


Die Zelle in Nonnenwerth

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Felix Lichnowsky/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 3





	Die Zelle in Nonnenwerth

写下那个葬礼钟声般的开头，李斯特放下笔决定停顿一会。根据计划，低沉咆哮的音符之后乐曲会转为死者的进行曲，当他决定用音符表达死亡，那永远是他最崇高的话语。

死亡！一个他自二十来岁便一直想要接近的意象。为此他频繁拜访医院、疯人院以及关押死囚的单间牢狱，企图感受那种被死神在不远处静静等候的气息。他固然同情人们的痛苦，却也隐隐希冀那种肃然的安息能尽快降临在自己头上。

然而此刻，他感到自己被浓厚的悲伤按压住。自从他决定创作点什么来纪念今年十月的那场灾难，内心的悲伤便不断扩大它的外延——起初他想着那些有名有姓的死难者。就在月初，匈牙利首相包贾尼·拉约什因组织起义军被处以死刑。传闻他曾于狱中试图自杀但未遂，即便以虚弱的身体跪在行刑队面前却高呼「我的祖国万岁！来吧，猎人们！」。

他的另一个朋友拉斯洛·泰莱基遭到的流放，在这前不久李斯特刚刚将自己的《第二匈牙利狂想曲》题献给对方。那些在他加中听着吉普赛音乐跳舞的日子仿佛近在眼前。

自从去年2月法国不满自己的君主与政府爆发革命，那股浪潮很快蔓延到了其他地方，包括他的祖国匈牙利。他一直都是安全的，没有被卷入任何一场麻烦。海涅甚至于讽刺诗中对他发出「躲在后方袖手旁观」的指控，对此他只能自嘲要是他直面那些混沌的现场，海涅的诗歌要短上好几行。

不是那样的！他至始至终关心人们的福祉，并愿意为之付出生命、鲜血；面对战场与断头台……然而在他的主张里，世界更需要能够带来正确社会变革的想法。人们不该放弃寻找更和平的方式来解决问题。如今当伟大的理想在消亡，而为之牺牲的英雄不论出生于国籍，都不复存在。这给他带来更宏大的悲伤。

今日卡洛琳公主头痛发作，一直呆在自己的套间里，没有来到他这里喝杯咖啡，过问他的创作进度。她状态好的时候总是很焦急，仿佛跟学生讨要作业的老师般追着他。

李斯特来到窗前，阿尔滕堡伫立于同名的山丘上，他可以俯瞰整座城市。他想象了一会赫尔德教堂的烛火与轻声祷告，或者市集广场的喧闹，又凝视了一会趴伏在山脚的伊尔姆河，试图让心情平稳下来些。

结果一些诗句突如其来钻入脑内，让他陷入更忧郁的回忆。

——「啊，隐者的修道之间，自水面波纹屹立；我于痛苦之中领悟，这陋室与我的内心相异……」

而写下这些诗句的作者——里奇洛乌斯基亲王，是李斯特最不愿面对的一桩悲剧。去年九月，亲王试图与符腾堡的军队汇合时，被一群暴徒袭击，他们残忍地将他殴打致重伤，次日死于法兰克福的一栋别墅里。

李斯特多年前就跟里奇洛乌斯基相识并成为朋友，那是一个有趣而充满魅力的人。起初他们相遇在一场私人宴会上，李斯特那会逐渐因压力而愈发控制不住自己的酒精消耗量，然后他因一些根本不记得的缘由非要跟对方决斗。

里奇洛乌斯基是一名军官，赢过多场决斗与阵线上的战斗。他看着苍白纤瘦的音乐家胡言乱语着非要把他拖到后院空地较量一番的样子，只觉得好笑又可爱，根本激不起体内半点血性，外加赢了这样的对手也没什么可自豪的。

第二天下午醒来后李斯特被旁人告知：亲王把他像一袋土豆一样扛在肩上扔回房间，惹得大家一阵哄笑。李斯特去为自己的鲁莽挑衅道歉，对方豪爽一笑毫不介意，只是告诫他少做类似的事情，恐怕大多数人更自己一样，比起跟他决斗更想来点其他「冒险」。

里奇洛乌斯基有着和李斯特相仿的性格，前者在成为军官前学习哲学与语言学，和他给哈布斯堡家写了研究性著作的父亲一样有着优异的文学素养。他们没有悬念也没有障碍地建立起友谊，而李斯特很快意识到自己没理解错对方所谓的「冒险」。里奇洛乌斯基有一头漆黑的头发，配上浅灰的眼睛呈现出一种硬朗而高贵的英俊，他身边总是围绕着各式各样的姑娘，而他也热衷于「与美女相关的冒险」。

李斯特这点自知之明还是有的：人们面对美貌太容易失去理智了，甚至能为此忽略掉一些根本性的问题，这便是为什么男人们也会声称自己疯狂地爱上他。

不过只要对象合适，李斯特并不反感。尤其里奇洛乌斯基对他慷慨又热情，给了他许多十分有用的帮助。对方虽有更高的地位却像骑士一样保护他，骑马在他的马车边同行；或者提前到达一座城市为他打点好一切。

他们一同度过的第一个夏季便在诺能维尔斯，那座岛屿坐落于莱茵河畔，承载着罗兰的传说——英雄与摩尔人战斗之际，未婚妻希尔德贡德误以为他战死，她悲伤地把自己关在了岛上的修道院里。罗兰从圣战中归来后发现对方已归属于上帝，无法再成为自己的妻子。他在岛上建了一座城堡，以每天能够看到希尔德贡德为慰藉，直到他死去。

以此传说为灵感，里奇洛乌斯基写下了《诺能维尔斯的灵修室》。李斯特先根据诗歌写了一首独奏曲目，那天傍晚他给亲王演奏，后者倚在窗台上远远地望着他，肩头落满泛红的霞光，末了他问作曲者：“那么我亲爱的朋友，您又已将自己归属于谁？”

李斯特坐在琴凳前思考了一会，回答道：“我想我不属于任何人，至少目前，无论是上帝、死神还是魔鬼都还不想要我。虽然我希望后面这些早点把我列上造访名单。”

亲王向他走来，单手搭上他的肩膀，然后俯身吻他。李斯特带着一种早已习惯如此的温驯微微仰起头，唯一让他遐思了一番的是该怎样对待对方精心修剪的胡须？毛发粗粝的触感让他频繁走神。

之后会发生什么都是自然而然的事情。李斯特其实算不上对性爱有多大兴趣，他更喜爱友谊与陪伴本身，只是他时常感觉自己不得不用前者来交换后面那些，以及获得额外的拥抱与爱抚。当然，他对此并没什么可抱怨的，毕竟是舒适愉悦的活动。

只是亲王对他的热情与日俱增，与对方健壮而强韧的体质截然相反，李斯特一度在不止第几次高潮后几近昏迷。次日早晨醒来，他无意中说出的话语又差点让自己“重蹈覆辙”——里奇洛乌斯基刚刚表达了过意不去的心情，被迷迷糊糊还没彻底苏醒的李斯特回复「您真的挺过分的，连柏辽兹都没有那样对待过我」，他瞬间想要教育一下这个迷人至极的魔鬼：无论如何不应该在一个人的床上提起另一个人。

除了在音乐领域内，李斯特并非倔强不知错不肯退让的人。他当即求饶并不想再被折腾一次，姑且逃过一劫却又在次日夜晚弹着《幻想交响曲》中的舞会乐章，向里奇洛乌斯基热情推荐。

“您是故意的吗？”亲王挑眉询问道，倒也没显得多介意。

“不算，我刚才给柏辽兹写了封信，所以才正好想起来。”李斯特回答完了补充说，“我也给他抄了几行「诺能维尔斯」的乐谱。”

“那您一定是故意的了。”亲王一脸自信地断言，“恶魔总以激起人们的妒火为乐。”

李斯特有太多朋友，其中的确不乏陷入嫉妒与疯狂的（例如问题最大的：他的女友），然而真正能理解他的人通常会默认那是不可改变的客观现实，就跟夏天会炎热冬天会寒冷一样。

那段时间李斯特跟玛丽·德·阿古关系逐渐疏远，无穷无尽的争吵来源于理念不合，不管对人际关系的处理方式还是将艺术看得有多重要的程度，因而后来分道扬镳只是情理之中必然会发生的事情。接下去的几年他继续在各地巡演，也频繁受邀前往里奇洛乌斯基的宅邸，直到去年李斯特决定终止漂泊的生活，与卡洛琳公主一同定居魏玛。

陷入对过往的思绪中，李斯特忽然冒出一个念头，他想晚点把那首歌再修订一遍。正如他之前于信件中提到的那样：于音乐中，人们可以把宝贵时光像酒一样封在神圣的花瓶里，锁住青春和情感。

然而那不代表没有痛苦和遗憾，甚至这些东西也无可避免地被一并装进瓶子里。每当他按下琴键或单纯想起这些旋律，瓶子里的储存物就被倒了出来，他只能将那发酵得愈发复杂的情绪一并吞下。

回到工作台前，李斯特拿起笔又放下，被一种熟悉的孤寂感所包围。他深知那是自己的「弱点」，他总是比任何人都需要有他者跟他在一起，哪怕不作交谈也不干什么，出现在他身边同处一室就好。好在相应的，他也知道怎样处理这个「弱点」——与其逃避不如直面它。

李斯特锁上房间门，脱掉衣物将自己蜷缩到沙发上。天气还不算多暖和，他不介意备一条薄毯必要时可以披在身上，但还是更想速战速决。他闭上眼睛去回想特定的名字与身影，身体的记忆同样神奇而顽固，肌肉会帮他记住制造音符的顺序，也会锁定获取愉悦的方式，让他得以于幻想中重现相仿的触感。

以往里奇洛乌斯基投给他的炽热激情总是高贵又游刃有余，纵横情场让他历练出足够的娴熟技巧与自信心。李斯特只需给出最微小的暗示，对方便能获知他在表达什么，是引起了不适还是享受起快感，并进一步选择狩猎般周旋还是以支配者的姿态立即让他诚服。

李斯特的主动仅限于放出最初的引诱，之后他更愿意等待对方来做些什么。里奇洛乌斯基能够以仿佛精心设计好的顺序吻过他喜欢被触碰的部位——领军作战者独有的精确，而那是无论李斯特自己还是某些狂放胡来的音乐家做不到的。

这不是在抱怨。李斯特珍视每一个与他和谐共处的人，不管是长期相伴还是局限于短暂的邂逅。姑且满足自己的躯体之后，他将自己紧裹在毯子里，压力让他感到安然，即便那无法替代拥抱。

伴着深长叹息沉思了一会，李斯特收拾掉不该存在的痕迹，回到书桌前望着那些等待被填满的乐谱。有时他会像怀疑自身的意义般怀疑记录与表达的意义，但最终他还是会把手头的工作做下去，选择相信艺术的价值。

晚间公主有所恢复，她叫上李斯特一同吃晚餐，并问他有没有写完他的《葬礼》。

“我想你明天就能听到它。”李斯特回答道。

“哦！不用那么着急，我可以等自己再缓过来一些再去面对它。”卡洛琳揉着额角，少有地这样表态，“我害怕它沉重到令我不能承受。”

那倒不至于，不过李斯特没有解释。丧钟的肃穆之后自有其柔和甜美的部分，但旋律里依然带着哭泣的泪水。而在这之后，他大概会再次凝视那些诗句。

——「若我独自承受这份痛苦，与陋室一同哀悼，希望便会向我倾靠；我的歌声即将终了……」

哪怕他心里清楚无论发出何种呼唤，失去之人都不会再回来。他只能希冀于他们在上帝那儿获得永恒的爱与安宁。

-End


End file.
